khirpfandomcom-20200213-history
Dryxaim
Dryxaim is considered to be the main and recurring villain throughout the Organization XV trilogy of roleplays. Before becoming his own independant villain, he was the Number XIII of the New Organization XIII. He eventually mutinied on the Superior of it, Xeyla, and took control. He has been known to manipulate and throw away others for his own benefit, as well as mimicking their powers and weapons if not stealing them altogether. Biography History A part of the enemy Organization XIII in Part 1, he was their XIII and like a secret weapon. He was at first innocent, angsty, and had no idea of what he was capable of. Despite what he showed, he hated all of them and was only interested in the Destined One and gaining her destiny to rule over all Existences. He was convinced he could do this by taking her powers. Killing other members and setting them up for their demise, Dryxaim overtook his Organization by turning everyone against it's old leader, Xeyla, and or killing them during a large-scale battle between Organizations. He used that opportunity to gain a larger amount of powers, mastering a few, and showing them when he took out Xemnas, Cinollex, and Xeyla at once. In the end, his attempt to use all of Cinollex's powers failed, causing his abilities to backfire and dangerously weaken him. an asassination failed as well, and was killed by Light by being thrown into a portal to Non-Existence, even though he was instead caught in between, in a sort of limbo. Because he was in this nexus, Dryxaim was able to appear apparition-like in Existence and possess others like a ghost. He did this in Part 2, possessing members like Xanele, while inadvertantly giving them his other powers in the process. Xanele was given electricity. He lost all of those powers while trying to get to Cinollex and possess her during the Apprentice Battle on Destiny Islands, killing off the Apprentices he possessed in the process. While trying to get into Kaxsra's Mind, realizing his power, Kaxsra knew what was happening, and projected himself in his own Mind, laughing at Dryxaim's attempts and trapping him in his Mind, using the darkness he inherited. Once Kasra died at the end of The Apprentices, and was in Non-Existence, his Mind opened up, letting Dryxaim out. Dryxaim easily subdued him, taking his soul and Aether powers, looking out into Non-Existence and setting out to put his grand plan into action. Personality Has become increasingly psychotic over the past role plays, becoming more sure that he is an ultimate being who needs to rule all of Existence. In part one he is shown as sneaky and back-stabbing, staging a coup and helping the enemy in order to make it happen. He doesn't neccessarily care who dies if he can get what he wants. He becomes mad with power by the end of The Beginning, displaying all of his aquired abilities at once in a single, powerful form. Much more reckless after The Apprentices, inadvertantly losing his powers in the process of gaining bodies. However, all of the time being constrained in Non-Existence and whilst restriction Kaxsra's Mind allowed him time to think and plan, becoming only a little more sane in his insanity. Appearance Shorter, but thinner, Dryxaim stands at 5'7". Dirty blonde hair that sticks out abruptly in places, going down past his ears, covering his eyes a little as well. Said eyes are pale red, almost like a pink, with obvious bloodshot in them, showing signs of psycopathy if you were to look at him straight-on. His skin is pale and smooth, showing bone in some places; all due to his drainage of power during the Apprentice Battle in Part 2. Element - Mimicry The ability to steal the Soul/Mind/Body of another and take it on as his own, gaining traits from them in the process. Since each has a different effect from the person he is stealing it from, he'll gain the types of abilities as follows: Soul: The Soul, very simply, is what gives him the element or energy-based abilties. Examples would be fire, electricity, or water. Because the soul is what holds the sort of creative soul of the being, one who loses it would probably act a lot more somber. Mind: Pretty much what you think it is in terms of logical thought ability and the simple ability to keep one's sanity. Losing the mind, appropriately, would cause a being to act very unrationally, since the Soul can no longer be restrained by good judgment. In the universe of Organization XV however, the Mind is what is able to project the form of one's signature weapon. So if Dryxiam were to obtain a person's Mind, they would lose the use of their weapon along with though, while Dryxaim would have a new place in his arsenal and probably some extension on IQ. The latter not really too significant. Body: The physical form of a being. Dryxaim takes this, and he gains certain physical traits of who he took it from. It could be a muscular-looking frame or height or even changes in hair color. The person who loses their Body appears ghostly, though retain their shape and original appearance. Dryxaim lost all of his obtained powers in Part 2 when he switched around, possessing others. However, in the epilogue it is shown that he subdues Kaxsra in Non-Existence and takes his power of Aether. Aether is a sort of pure energy-based ability, that can shoot beams, radiate auras, but without an actual element to speak of, therefore not being strong or weak to anything. Weaponry Gloves with a crystal claw on each fingertip. Recieved in The Beginning after former member Kinxu was killed, and he stole them. Also, Xoje's ruby-encrusted bugel. Category:Organization XV Category:Original Character Category:Nobody Category:Villain